One Night at Fenway
by gabgaws12
Summary: This is about a romantic night at Fenway park for the couples Zaddie and Cailey. This one-shot sequel in seven sea prom and graduation storyline. Couples: Zack and Maddie, Cody and Bailey.


One Romantic Night at Fenway Park

Note: This first of the one shots I am doing with the Seven Seas High Prom storyline of Zaddie and Cailey.

Zack's PVO

I have been home for a couple weeks now, I am happy to be final back home at the Tipton in Boston. I really missed the Boston-Tipton the past 3 years on the sea most of the time. Bailey is staying with Maddie for a little bit this summer. Maddie and Me have been dating for a couple weeks now, I am so happy that finally got Maddie as my girlfriend, I love her. Maddie told me, she also asked Bailey to be her roommate at college on the Boston College campus.

Also I got 4 tickets for the red sox game Today against the New York Yankees. I got the tickets from for graduating Seven Seas High School. The seats for our game are by home plate next to the red sox dugout. I can't wait for the game tonight. Cody and Me went to a lot of red sox games over the years with our Dad, Mom and Moseby one time. This going to my first game sitting behind home plate right next to the red sox dugout. I gave Cody two of the tickets. He is taking Bailey to the game. Bailey has started to become a red sox fan, because me and Cody turn her into one. I have decided who I am going to take to the game.

I am going to ask to Maddie to go to the game with me. I am going to take her as a double date with Cody and Bailey, Deep Down. I then stop at the check-in desk and pick-up the tickets from Moseby. I see Maddie working. Maddie is working at the candy counter because she is getting some money to spend this summer with me . She working there for extra money. I then walk over to her.

"Hey Sweet Thang." I said to Maddie

"Hello Zacky Bear, What do you want ?"Maddie said to me. I then went behind the candy counter and hugged and gave Maddie a kiss.

"I was wondering, what time you were getting off for work?" I asked Maddie. Wondering when my girlfriend gets off work.

"Zack Honey, I should be off work at 4:00 pm, why what do you want to do after with me ?"said Maddie wondering what I was going to ask.

"Maddie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the red sox tonight with me, Cody, and bailey."

"Zack I would love you to go with you to the game tonight." said Maddie.

"I will pick you up at your suite in a hour." said me to Maddie.

"Fine it's a date" Maddie to Me,

"Fine, it's a date Sweetie" I asked to Maddie.

"Maddie also, remember your softball glove?" I said to Maddie remembering her.

"Zack,where are our seats at "said Maddie

"Behind home plate next to the red sox dugout." said I said..

"Ok, See you Zackie in hour." Maddie said giving me a hug.

"Maddie see you in a hour, Sweet Thang" I said to Maddie, walking over to elevator.

"Zackie, See you in a hour baby." Maddie said to me, while blowing a kiss to me, before I want in to the elevator. I then blew her a kiss.

1 hr later-5:00-2 hrs before game time.

I knock on the door of Maddie and Bailey's Sutie. I am knocking on the door. Cody and Bailey are going to meet Maddie and me in the lobby in a few minutes. I am wearing my favorite players Jersey for the game, Jon Lester, I love Jon Lester for what he has done since beating cancer, and becoming the one of the best left-handed pitchers in the game today.

Maddie then opens the door wearing her red sox jersey, her favorite players name on the back of the jersey it is Jacoby Ellsbury. Maddie then took holed of my hand for me to hold it. Then me and Maddie walk to the elevator. When we reach the lobby, Cody and Bailey are ready down there waiting for Maddie and me.

"Maddie, So is this your first official date with Zack since the prom" asked Bailey to Maddie and Me.

"This is our first official date tonight, since the prom on deck." said Maddie.

"What changed your mine about Zack?" Bailey asked. "Zack, He made me realize, that he grew up on the ocean, he matured and came responsible." Maddie said. Giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Zack, Come on we should go if we don't want to miss the T to Fenway." Cody said, while we walked out of the hotel to the subway to Fenway, while I holed Maddie's hand.

While walking to the T, I asked Maddie if she remember her iphone to take pictures with. Maddie told me, "Zack, I always have my iphone with me."

When the T arrives at Kenmore Square, we started walking to we reached Brookline Ave. , I am right now holding Maddie's hand getting walking up Brookline Ave. I love the smell of Fenway Park, the smell of the sausages and hotdogs. If I could go to red sox games everyday I would. We just walked be Cask'N Flagon, and then we walk by Game On. I love watching different games in Fenway. When we arrive on Yawkey Way, we go thought the ticket puncher machine.

And now we are on Yawkey Way, first we stop in the Offical Team store, and Maddie wanted to stop in and get a red sox hat for herself. I bought for her because we are on a date. I also bought her a red sox jacket if it cold later on. After buying the things we got at the store. Me and Cody want outside why the girls still look in the store. Cody and Me are looking up at the starting line for tonight's ball game.

"Zack, I can't believe that your on a date right now with Maddie."said Coy to Me.

"Cody, I can't believe she finally gave in and want on a date with me. I want this to be the best date Maddie's ever been on, also Cody, Maddie and Me have been together since our senior prom. This just our first date back in Boston with you guys." I Said to Cody.

The starting Line up for Boston tonight is.

LF

2B

DH

1B

C

3B

RF

CF

SS.

Pitching for Boston Jon Lester.

SS

RF

1b

4.A-Rod 3B

2B

DH

C

CF

LF

Pitching for the New York Yankees Lefthander C.C Sabathia

Then we decide we go in the ballpark to find our seats to watch batting practice from our seats. I couldn't wait to show Maddie, Fenway park, I know that s used to live next to it, but I know now that she never actually went to game at Fenway. When we to our seats, Maddie and Bailey took pictures to put on face book of the Green Monster, The Triangle, garage door in center, and the red sox history. Maddie then moved back to her seat next me, I put my arm around her, and watched the batting practice. This is how I think it should always be, I probably going to make Maddie a Celtics Fan, and a patriots fan. I probably take Maddie to Game On after the game. It's a restaurant and bar and grill next to Fenway.

The time was 7:00 pm games starts at 7:10 is first pitch. Maddie took a picture for me of Jon Lester warming up in the bullpen. Maddie also took a picture of him walking out to the bullpen. I have only lost once since going to red sox games. The last time I lost going to a red sox game was the game Moseby took us to. The game were he became the most hated man in Boston. I hope my current streak can stand of 4 games in a row, and make it five in row, with my lucky charm, my girlfriend Maddie.

They introduced the starting lines-ups for the Red Sox and the New York Yankees. Then they did the national anthem it was sung by the Boston Pops.

Then Maddie took a picture of the red sox being led on to the field by Jacoby Ellsbury. Maddie then took a picture of Jon Lester taking the mound. I then took the camera and took a picture of Maddie and Bailey together in front of the monster. Maddie took a picture of Me and Cody in front of the monster too. Also Me and Maddie took a picture of Cody and Bailey in front of the monster. Cody and Bailey took a picture of Maddie and Me in front of the monster. Now it was game time.

Top of 1st was Derek Jeter, the shortstop and Yankee's Captain.

On the first pitch Jeter grounds out to the 1st basemen Kevin Youkilis. Next Batter nick swisher strikeout on a cutter fastball from Jon Lester for out number 2. Mark Teixeria flies out to the right field J.D. Drew. 3 outs inning over. What a great start for Jon Lester 1,2,3 inning to start the ballgame. I probably go get food for everybody after the second inning of the ballgame.

Bottom 1st Leading off for the red sox Jacoby Ellsbury. Maddie and Bailey cheer when Jacoby walks up to the plate. Ellsbury flies out to the LF Brett Gardner for 1st out. Pedroia pops out to Jeter for out number 2. Ortiz strikes out for 3rd out. A get start for C.C. Sabetha also, it looks like so far it's gone be one of those games that it going to be hard to score. After 1, going score tied at Nothing, Nothing.

Top of the 2nd A-Rod trips to start the ining. Cano grounds out to the shortstop. Berkmen was hit by a pitch. Posada Grounds into a double play Pedroia to Scutaro to Youkilis 3 outs. Jon Lester still pitching while in the game doing great, I hope score in bottom half for Lester.

Bottom of the 2nd Youkilis strikes out to start the inning. Martinez flies out to the LF Gardner 2nd out. Beltre strikes out for the final out of the inning. Cody and Me, left to go get food for Us and the girls. We bought 4 Hotdogs, 2 sprites, and 2 fries. Maddie and Me are going to share a soda and a fry. I also bought Maddie some peanuts we can share she used get peanuts from Sal the Peanut guy. Cody and Me were back just in time to watch end of the Yankees batting.

Top of the third: Granderson flies out to the Right fielder J.D. Drew. 1 Out. Gardner: Fouls out to Beltre. 2 outs. Jeter: Lines out to 1st basemen Kevin Youkilis for Out number 3.

Bottom of the third: Drew: Grounds out to 1st basemen Mark Teixeria. 1st out. Cameron: Flies out to the Left Fielder Brett Gardner.2 Outs, Scutaro: Singles to Center. Ellsbury hit a double to center, Scutaro to Third. Pedroia lines to centerfield, Scutaro scores, Ellsbury scores. Pedroia trying for a double. Red Sox took lead after 3, Boston leads 2 to Nothing Boston. The red sox got the lead for Jon Lester. Maddie loves the hot dog. I think that Fenway Franks are the best hotdogs in the game of baseball. Maddie loves the Fenway franks now after trying it.

Top of the fourth: Swisher strikes out to start the inning. Teixeria hit's a single to centerfield. A-Rod singles to Left Field. Cano hits sacrifice fly to RF. Teixeria advances to third. 2 outs. Wild Pitch Teixeria Scores. It's 2 to 1 Boston. Berkmen Triples to Centerfield, A-Rod Scores. Posada flys out to Right field inning over. After 3 ½ Game tied 2. Damm Yankees tied it in the Top of the Fourth. Hopefully something big can happen in the bottom of the fourth.

Bottom of the Fourth: Ortiz: Grounds out to the shortstop Jeter. 1 out, Youkilis homers over the green monster it's now 3 to 2 Boston. Martinez lines out to the second basemen Robinson Cano. 2 outs, Beltre is out trying to stretch two bases to three. After four, Red Sox Lead 3-2. I love yelling YOUUUKK! when he hit a homer run for the Boston Red Sox to give them the lead. Youk is nickname of the sox first basemen and clean up Man Kevin Youkilis.

Top of the fifth: Granderson singles to center to start the inning. Gardner singles to Left Field, Granderson to second. Jeter flies out to centerfield. 1 out, Swisher Single to left field, Granderson scores to tie the ball game at 3-3. Teixeria strikes out for out number 2. Rodriguez double to Left-center, Gardner scores, Swisher to third. Still two outs, Cano lines out to the third basemen Adrian Beltre, 3 outs. After 4 ½ Yankees lead four to three. God Dammit Yankees tied game at 3-3. We can't catch a break in this game so far.

Bottom of the fifth, Drew grounds out to Cano. 1 out, Cameron doubles to Left field. Scutaro grounds into a double play. Great another 1,2,3 inning for the Yankees' Big Ace C.C. Sabetha. C.C. is one the best pitchers in the game. Game still tied at 3, after 5.

Top of the sixth, Berkmen field out to Drew. Posada stuck out on a 0-2 change up down the middle. Granderson flied to left for a single. Gardner grounded out to Beltre (5-3). I bought Maddie a ice cream sundae red sox helmet in the Top Half. Maddie gave me a hug, and told me she was having a great time. Also Maddie gave me a kiss on the cheek and a passionate kiss on th. After 5 ½ Game tied at 3 a piece. After the inning the Red Sox Nation gave the red sox ace Jon Lester a standing ovation, while he walked off the mound for the red sox.

Bottom of the sixth : Ellsbury single to center. Ellsbury stole 2nd. Pedroia walked on a 3-2 pitch. Ortiz ground into a double play (4-6-3 DP) Pedroia out. Ellsbury advances to third. Youkilis grounded out to Cano (4-3). After 6 inning, Game still tied at 3-3 all. I love when it is just me and Cody hangout the 4 of us. I always hope that when I got a real girlfriend for the first time, that Me and him and our girlfriends would hangout. I love that they hang out together, and our best friends.

Top of the 7th, Daniel Bard replaces Jon Lester. Jeter grounded out to 1st. Swisher grounded out to the shortstop Scutaro. Teixeria homered to Right. Rodriguez flied out to LEFT. Carrie Underwood sang God Bless America during the seventh inning stretch, and then the park started singing Take Me out to the ball game. Yankees took the lead for the 1st time in game that half of the inning on a Mark Teixeria Solo Shot to Right Field off.

Bottom of the 7th, Martinez struck out looking . Beltre suck out swinging. Drew homered to Center. Cameron stuck out swinging. Fans now started singing the Fenway park ritual of Singing "Sweet Carlene" by Neil Diamond. Maddie was holding my hand while singing the song. This night been one of my best nights of my life. Maddie loving this night also. "Zack, I really am having fun tonight at the ballgame. Zack, Your so fun go out with. I should have gave you chance. And Man C.C. Pitched a hell of a game against u.s. tonight. After 7 innings, Game tied at 4-4 with the J.D. Drew Solo Shot to Center.

Top of the 8th.Fernado Cabrera came into the game to replace Daniel Bard. Cano singled to left. Berkmen walked on 3-2 pitch. Cano advances to 2nd. Posada popped out to Martinez. Granderson popped out to Pedroia. Gardner stuck out looking 1-2 pitch down. Game still tied at 4-4 after 7 ½.

Bottom of the 8th, Wood replaced Sabathia, Scutaro stuck out looking on a inside slider. Ellsbury walked on 3-1 pitch. Pedroia stuck out looking on a 2-2 high Curveball. Ortiz stuck out on a 0-2 fastball. High and away. One, Two, Three, for the Yankee's Reliever Kerry Wood.

Top of the 9th , Jeter single to center. Swisher singled to center. Jeter advances to third. Teixeria grounded out to Pedroia. Swisher Out. A-Rod homers to Center, Jeter scores, Teixeria scores. Cano grounded out to Pedroia. Berkmen filed out to Cameron the Centerfield. A-Rod is still one of the best at hitting homer runs. He will probably be the all time homer run leader by the end of his career. I know now how hard it is for the comeback tonight with Yankee's Leading 8-4 after 8 ½. Maddie, Me, Cody, and switch our caps to the rally cap. You do that when your team is down in the 9th batting.

Bottom of the 9th, Yankees up 8-4, Youkilis singled, Martinez grounded into a double play (4,6,3 DP). Youkilis out. Beltre doubled to Center. Drew singled to right. Beltre advances to third. Marte is warming, Dave Robertson replaces Kerry Wood on the mound. Cameron walked on 3-2 pitch. Yankees go to the bullpen to call on the best closer in the business Marino Rivera. Rivera is one of the best in game when he is not playing against the red sox. Red Sox have the most blown saves against him with 10, and he has 21 saves against us. I know how hard is to face Rivera in the 9th. Scutaro singled to Center, Beltre Scored, Everybody moves up a base. Bases load, 2 outs, 8-5 Yankees in the bottom of the 9th. Jacoby Ellsbury hit a 3-2 Cutter into the red sox bullpen. Red Sox win 9-8, on a Jacoby Ellsbury walk off homer-run in the bottom 9th. Two give game 1 of this 3 games series at Fenway to the Red Sox. Red Sox celebrate the walk-off win. Maddie hugs me really tight after we celebrate the win the red sox got with Ellsbury's grand slam to win it. Maddie then gave me a hug and a kiss.

Red Sox Nation erupts, 4 run comeback in the bottom of the 9th, To take game 1 in the series against the New York Yankees. I am so happy that red sox won, now I just want to celebrate with my date for evening my girlfriend Maddie, and my brother and his girlfriend Bailey. Cody asked me after the game if he wanted to go watch the Celtics Playoff game at Game On with a cup of drinks of Soda for awhile. Maddie told me, she didn't have to work until 4:00 tomorrow night. So wait not celebrate a great win at Fenway.

"Hey Maddie, Do you want a ice cream cone from the ice cream shop on Yawkey Way." I said to Maddie.

"Sure Zack, See if they have a twist for me." Maddie said to Me while I order the ice cream for our group.

After eating my ice cream cone, we all decide to go into game-on, and watch the end of the Boston Celtic's playoff game against the Orlando Magic. We got a trouble next to the big TV, in the middle of the restaurant, I am holding Maddie's hand at the table, with Cody and Bailey. We will probably go out on a lot of double dates with Cody and Bailey. I love how Maddie and Bailey became best friends over the past couple weeks together as roommates back in Boston. Bailey and Maddie, have a lot in come in with between the two.

After watching the Celtic game, we had to catch the Boston T to get back to the Tipton tonight. I holed Maddie hand on the T, she told me she never really liked T, living in Boston. Once we reach the Tipton, Bailey and Maddie wanted to go see my mom's show, and go dancing with us. We walked in to the middle of room, got a table in the middle. Mom started to sing, and Maddie and me started dancing in each other's arms, I love Maddie, I am happy she had a great time at one of my spot in Boston, Fenway park. I can't wait to spend rest of the summer with Maddie, Cody and Bailey. I then walk Maddie back to her suite, and give her kiss before going in and lying on the couch with Maddie, before Cody and Bailey came back to the suite.

**Note: This is first sequel in the Zaddie and Cailey Storyline from Sevem Seas High Prom and Graduation. Next story will be there graduation present trip to Hawaii, please review. **


End file.
